CyberSpace Domain
The CyberSpace Domain 'is a location that first appeared in the third season of ''Slush Invaders: The Series. It was the home of the corrupted CyberStick and inhabited by all of the known viruses within the world's Outernet and Internet domains, as well as the CyberWorld. It first appeared during the second and final half of the same season. History '''Season 3 Originally, the CyberSpace Domain was just a normal digitized home of CyberStick within Stick Jerome's laptop. It was just a somple, encoded piece of Cyber World bits, all put together to construct CyberStick's home. It was mostly just a medium sized house with one digital room. After CyberStick's infection to the Malware Automatic Virus Especially Ready for Inorganic Creature Killing '(M.A.V.E.R.I.C.K.), CyberStick destroyed his own home, but only kept one important bit of it and created a counter virus against Stick Jerome's laptop security, which originally prevented him from escaping during his first infection to a virus earlier on. After escaping, he delve deep into the danger zone of the Cyber World, which was the "Mortifero System". After mercilessly and brutally deleting all of the inhabitants in it, he brought out the important, which was the Core of his home, a sentient power source which Stick Jerome had secretly created as a last resort to the M.A.V.E.R.I.C.K. virus had CyberStick failed to destory it himself. Now being one with the M.A.V.E.R.I.C.K. virus, being the new ruler of the Mortifero System and having the power source, CyberStick began to create his own world within the zone, soon bringing forth the rest of the worlds most hostile and deadliest viruses ever since the beginning of Technology. Afterwards, CyberStick began to use the power source to make it digitize the real world in order to further improve his own world, while also extinguishing any organic beings during the process. When the digitalization began, CyberStick's power began to increase immensely, making him even more powerful, while in the process, a few objects within the real world began to become a part of his new world. He then named the still-constructing world of his the CyberSpace Domain, and brought in all of the hostile forces of the CyberSpace World into his new home, creating a mass army of deadly technological and cyber-organic viruses. During the first day of the CyberSpace Domain's construction, CyberStick turned the infamous and extremely deadly "T-Alpha D3" Virus into his general and right hand man, ordering him to gather every single virus and convert any other system and data within the Cyber World on his side and to get ready for their invasion onto the real world. When CyberStick has gained nearly half control of the Cyber World, he orders T-Alpha D3 to being conversion onto the real world so thattt their reign over all of humanity can begin. Once the conversion began, half of Slush City begins to get digitized and brought over to the CyberSpace Domain, becoming a part of CyberStick's new home. The viruses then begin to crossover to the real world through the wires and cables that are connected to the Outernet and start a rampage, laying waste and "infecting" other organic beings into viruses like them while the rest of the viruses begin to convert the rest of Slush City. When the Slush Fighters are alerted to the crisis, CyberStick personally deals with hem himself, seemingly killing countless Slush Fighters and other innocent civilians in the process, among those were Glenntick, Joestick, Keilstick, Dougstick, Kyliestick, Stickyle, Stammanda, Stick James, StKhen, Stick Len, Leilastick, StRick, Haleystick, Josiestick, Stucker, Staira, StIcy, Swinter, SticKen, Jokerstick, Stomar, Stamaya, Miastick, SticKira, a hundred other civilians and 21 other Slush Fighters. The remaining members consisting of Standrew, Stashely, Vincetick, Ethanstick, Stick Waqas, Jinxstick, StiTrick, Sterika, Stames, Scottick, Staustin, Stick Jerome, Stick Brea, DagStick, Stick Zee, Marystick and 25 other Slush Fighters decide to formulate a plan to get into the CyberWorld without the risk of getting digitized and killed coming their way. Stick Waqas says that they could get a sample of a Virus DNA and use Stick Jerome's computer data to create a device that can harmlessly send the into the plains of the CyberWorld, but Stick Jerome says they will need some gear to protect them from the deadly hands of the viruses, as being touched even once by a virus could infect and kill them instantly. They all agree, but Vincetick, Sthang and Stick Daisy go on a suicide mission to take down any viruses they encounter, having lost their respective loved ones during the conversion. When Stick Waqas and Stick Jerome had finished the equipment needed for their infiltration into CyberWorld, Standrew, Stedro, Vincetick, Stick Daisy, Sthang, StiSeth, DagStick, Ben Stickobi, Sterika, DrewStick, Staustin, Martsick, Sticorey, Steric, Staddison, Westick, Domistick, Stick Jerome, Stick Dawn, Jenastick, STKJ-9, Stick Slasher, Haleystick, Jinxstick and 8 other Slush Fighters crossed over to the CyberWorld to stop CyberStick before everything is lost. Once the team had arrived, they were shocked to find that, they were taken to the outskirts of the nearly-finished construction of the CyberSpace Domain, which had converted all of the structures from Slush City, as well as other structures from around the world, to become a part of the Domain. The team had to carefully battle their way to the CyberSpace Domain against waves of Viruses, all under control of CyberStick. When they reached the CyberSpace Domain, the team found out that some of the structures are still intact as they were in the real world, meaning that he conversion process does not completely digitize them. While the other fighters who remained in the real world fend off the waves of endless viruses from attacking Slusher, Standrew and the team then headed over to CyberStick's Palace of Deletion, and to their shock, found everyone encased in what seemed to be small round bubble-like icons. All of them were suspended from animation. When Stick Daisy hurriedly went over to try and rescue StKhen, she was attacked by T-Alpha D3 and "converted" her as well, putting her among the others in the Palace of Deletion. From T-Alpha D3, Standrew and the others learned that, once the real world is rid of the "sweaty meat puppets" and are all "converted" to the CyberSpace Domain and put into the chambers, they will all be "deleted" from existence. Permanently. Vincetick and Sthang both attack T-Alpha D3 in a fit rage but are both sent flying back outside of the Palace when T-Alpha D3 countered them. Westick, Steic, Martstick, Haleystick, Stick Brea, Victorstick and Milestick attack T-Alpha D3 but are confronted by his army of viruses. T-Alpha D3 then leaves them to be dealt with by his troops. CyberStick then overlooks the CyberSpace Domain and maniacally muses his upcoming victory over mankind, but then Vincetick and Sthang attack him, both seeing him from afar and decided to go for him themselves. CyberStick retaliates fast and begins a furious fight with the two fighters. One of the virus within the CyberSpace Domain's CyberTower tells T-Alpha D3 that the conversion is near fourty percent, to which T-Alpha D3's joy. Meanwhile, Standrew and his team are still fighting off the Virus Army. Domistick gets nearly converted but is saved by Sterika. When a trio of T-X viruses try to ambush both Sterika and Domistick, DrewStick and DrillStick stops them. DrewStick then checks up on Sterika and asks her if she got hurt, and she says that she didn't. When DrewStick asks again, she assures him that she didn't get hurt at all. DrillStick and DrewStick then settle their dispute to save the world from CyberStick, becoming friends afterwads, but this is short lived when DrillStick gets "infected" and "converted" by a T-H1NE1 virus. DrillStick tells him to keep fighting, saying that there is still hope for them if they keep going. DrewStick then angrily attacks the T-H1NE1 virus and goes afte the rest of the Virus Army. Standrew and the team then takes care of the last remaining viruses and heads over to the CyberTower, where they witness from the ground below the battle happening between Sthang and Vincetick against CyberStick, with the duo being overwhelmed easily, but continuing on. Suddenly, a large group of T-X, T-B8 and HyV3 viruses surround Sterika, DrewStick, Staddison and Victorstick. Staddison tells Standrew and the others to keep moving while they take care of the viruses. Standrew is forced to leave the four to defend themselves and the rest continue on to the CyberTower. Stick Waqas then finds that the CyberSpace Domain is near half percent and tells Standrew about this, which urges him to quicken their pace before the others get deleted from existence forever. Suddenly, a larger wave of viruses arrive onto Slusher and begins converting a dozen Slush Fighters, Stick Waqas is then forced to help the others out. When Standrew and the others reach the CyberTower's groundfloor, T-Alpha D3 arrives and orders his viruses to attack them. Stick Brea and Martsick tells Standrew and Stick Jerome to keep going while she and the rest deal with them. When T-Alpha D3 tries to stop Standrew and Stick Jerome, Staustin slices and attacks him, bringing his attention to him and securing Standrew and Stick Jerome to keep moving. When T-Alpha D3 tries to stab and convert Staustin, Stick Brea tackles him and Shockstick grounds him to he bottom part of the CyberTower. Standrew and Stick Jerome both fight their way to the top of the CyberTower and once they reach the rooftop, they both find Sthang and Vincetick to be defeated and are almost killed by CyberStick when Standrew intevenes by charge kicking him away. CyberStick then engages Standrew in a heated one-on-one battle atop the CyberTower. When CyberStick decides to selfishly upgrade himself to further strengthen his own power by deleting everything within the CyberSpace Domain to defeat Standrew. When he has been repeatedly been weakened after every "upgrade", the CyberSpace Doamin begins to fade, but the danger of the conversion is still in action, threatening to kill the people who are still encased within the Palace of Deletion, as well as the viruses in the real world still posing a threat to the remaining Slush Fighters. When Standrew gets overwhelmed by an extremely enhanced CyberStick (Superior Delta CyberStick Mk. VI), Stick Jerome confronts his "son" by himself and tries to persuade him in stopping his plot. When CyberStick says that he did this for Stick Jerome since he saw how much he disgusted humanity for their incompetence and aggravation on how they abuse technology for their own maniacal and menial purposes, to which Stick Jerome says that he was wrong about everyone and everything and asks CyberStick to stop and to turn everything back to normal. Instead, CyberStick attacks Stick Jerome and yells that he betrayed him, accusing him of also becoming like a low centered being. Standrew tries to help but CyberStick blasts him away with his DigiPulsor, where he hangs onto his life on a Digital Pipe on the CyberTower. Vincetick and Sthang regain consciousness but fall off the CyberTower, fortunately Sterika, DrewStick, Victorstick and Staddison arrive just in time to save both of them. Stick Jerome is then forced to fight CyberStick himself by donning his Super Anti-Virus Exosuit. After the fight, Stick Jerome then "deletes" CyberStick, apologizing for his mistake to his own creation as he begins to dissolve into nothing. Once everything went back to normal, the whole of the CyberSpace Domain began to fade, converting everything and everyone in it back to the real world, making it look like nothing happened. When the CyberSpace Domain had completely dissipated, small parts of its data managed to transfer itself, along CyberStick "cybernetic biography", onto Stick Jerome's laptop, secretly hiding it from the others. After the CyberSpace Domain had been destroyed and the threat CyberStick posed to the Slush Fighters, it was deemed as one of the most tragic events in the world's history and also one of the Slush Fighter's biggest challenges in their entire life. 'Season 4 The CyberSpace Domain is briefly mentioned by Swinter and Emilstick during a conversation about their previous battle against a powerful foe, referring to CyberStick. The CyberSpace Domain appears in a newspaper bulletin as one of the most tragic events within Slush City's history, while also marking that the world's Technological Affairs are working for a way to prevent anoter disaster like before from happening ever again. The CyberSpace Domain appears in a flashback both Standrew and Vincetick have about the previous events before they went on to the Appalachian Sacred Temple. 'Season 5' The CyberSpace Domain appears in Stick Jerome's computer files along CyberStick's "cybernetic bio", meaning that Stick Jerome is keeping both datas a secret and seems to be trying to revive CyberStick and his home. Appearance be Added... Gallery be Added... Trivia *The Tower in which CyberStick rules the CyberSpace Domain is similar to the tower of Skynet from the Terminator: Salvation film. **This is mostly due to the third season being somewhat of a homage to the film series itself. *The T-H1NE1 virus is a parody of the H1N1 virus. *The T-X virus is a parody towards the Series T-X model from the Terminator series, which appeared as the main antagonist in the 2003 film Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. *If one person was to rearrange the word "yugdedlig" backwards, the word "Gildedguy" can be spelled out, referring to the creator of the original Slush Invaders series. **This is one of the many instances where the original creator is referenced in the series through complicated easter eggs. *The bubble casings the captive people are in would strikingly resemble the Seasonal Force Cage Stick Spring would later be encased in after the events of Season 3 and during Season 4. Category:Slush Invaders: The Series (Location) Category:Slush Invaders: The Series